Angels Above High
by Athena Rem Kisanagi
Summary: A new generations of thieves, stronger than forty years ago. Will the Niwa family fight these enemies like before or is it different? New Angels! Who are these girls? Where did they come from! DarkxOC KradxOC
1. Meeting Upon Wings Of Fate

**D.N. Angel**

_Where wings of light and darkness,  
can be spread up high.  
The sky is filled with Angels,  
two of a kind,  
but different at heart._

Disclaimer: I do not own D.N. Angel nor any of its characters. If I did, Krad would belong to me. I do own the plot and Original Characters.

Rain poured down on my wings as I flown towards my home. My wings of white snow begun to feel heavy, as I was so tired. I glanced back and saw a pair of violet eyes glaring at me through the pouring rain. Those eyes only made me cling to the enchanted artwork in my arms. "Darcania! You idiot!" I heard that man call from behind me, but I ignored his calls and pressed on. Then an arrow shot passed me, I quickly stopped before it struck me. I looked to where it came from; it was the mother of Niwa Daisuke. I grimaced as second arrow struck my right wing from a separate place than in front of me. There was Niwa's father with a bow also. Pain in my heart grew slightly from the time I knew them, but I only pulled the arrow of my wing and flew high into the air, with Dark closer behind me. What made me into this person? No. Who. I did it all for him. Just him, no one else, I did it for Krad….

Chapter One: Meeting Upon The Wings Of Fate

My name is Darcania Kuragari, I came a long line of women thieves, that rivaled Dark the Phantom Thief. My mother was a fan of him, but never fully knew about him, until she met my late father's friend, Satoshi Hiwatari. My mother grew closer to him, a few years later; she married him, only to birth a baby girl. Satoshi-**san **is what I call him, even though my mother scolds me to call him my father. Satoshi-san doesn't seem to mind to much, but he seems to dislike me slightly, I knew why too. "Darcania!" I heard my mother call. I rushed down the luxurious stairs of our home in my high school uniform. First day of being class senior and I'm already late, all thanks to my dilly-dallying thoughts. My mother quickly ran her fingers through my long blond pony tail, "Why must you have this charm in your hair?" she said. I touched my sliver cross that hung happily, on my hair band, "It's for good luck, Mom." I said, peering over my shoulder to the middle aged woman. Her brown eyes look sincere, "Did you say good-bye to your father?" She asked, removing her hands from my hair.

My golden eyes narrowed at her words, with a snort, I flatly told her 'no'. She looked disgruntled by my response, "And why not? He is your father, Darcania." She said, before I could retort back, Satoshi-san walked down the stairs. "Must you force her to call me something I'm not to her? Satoshi-san is fine, Minda." He said, coming over to us. He handed off a brown leather bag to me, "Thought you may need this." He said. I bowed, "Thank you, Satoshi-san. I need to go now, before I'm late." I said and with a quick turn on my heel, I was out the door before my mother could say another word. "Wait up Darcania!" I heard a higher pitched voice. Out trotted my baby sister, Ainacrad, she rushed over towards me while I put my bag away in the storing compartment of my motorbike. "Can you give me a ride? I don't want to ride in that stuffy limo today." She asked. I sighed deeply, then handed off her my helmet, "Get on before Mom says anything." I said swinging my leg over. I picked the bike up, and then it started up, "Darcania! Ainacrad! Get off that horrid thing right now!" I heard our mother call from the door, I glanced back, waved goodbye to her, and drove off.

I know when I get home I wouldn't hear the end of it, but I guess that would mean me staying out late tonight, doesn't it? When we finally reached our school, Ainacrad hopped off. She tossed me back my helmet, "Thanks, sis. I was wondering. Why do you call Father by his first name?" She asked. Her wide blue eyes looked at me for an answer, I sighed, "It's complicated. Don't worry yourself over it. It's just you and I have different fathers and I was rather very close to mine than Mother. So, it's kind of irritating when she pressures me to call another man my father, who clearly is not." I said, while I gathered my things, and locking my bike down. She brushed back her long light blue hair, strangely as it seems, looking at her is like looking at Satoshi-san as a young girl. It's almost laughable how much they look alike, if she cut her hair and removed Satoshi's glasses, they could be mistaken as twins just about.

I walked towards the school with her, "Also, why do you wear the boy's uniform? Don't you like the girl's uniform?" She said as she twirled in front of me. I simply walked pasted her, "No. I only wear skirts when need to. Pants are easier to move in. Plus, this uniform is more becoming of me than that thing. But…." I said then behind me I heard some girls gasped. I turned to see some girls' eyes just stare at me. I scoffed, "Have mother pick you up tonight. I'm staying out late." I said then walked down the hallway. You would think that these girls would notice I was apart of the same sex as them. Bunch of idiot sheep, I say. "Hey Darcania!" I heard someone say from behind me. When I turned a pair of violet eyes where right in my face, which made me jump, "Damn it, Niwa. Must you do that everytime!" I snarled. "Oh come on, Darc." He said; my eyes narrowed sharply at the dubbed verison of my name. He knew it annoyed me to no end that he calls me that, he blinked, "Oh! Um! I mean, Darcania! Yeah! You didn't hear me call you anything but Darcania!" He said, quickly back tracking his words.

I only turned to go in our classroom, "Hey there, Darcania! Is my brother, Daisake, bugging you again?" Said a girl; with dark purple hair and eyes to match, much like her twin brother. "Much so, Mousy, get him off my back." I said, sitting down in the shared desk we had. Mousy Niwa and Daisake Niwa; children of Daisuke Niwa and Riku Harada, friends of our rather small family. Makes me gag really, I knew about their family from Satoshi's old research from when he was in school with Daisuke-san. Sadly, Satoshi told me one day when I was going through his papers again why he looks at me strangely. It was because of him. The man that drove him nearly killing himself, he would have if Daisuke Niwa didn't stop him. My acts to find out about Dark made me slightly closer with Satoshi because of it. That man. Satoshi told me his name was Krad and that was it. Nothing more than a name. Even though Satoshi says Krad made his life hell on earth, Krad should have at least been spoken of to someone than just giving a name. To me, it's worst to be forgotten than a horrid life that was spoken of.

Do I feel sorry for Krad? …No…It's not pity. I just…feel like he's been wronged because of it. Even if he did wrong things. "……..Dark?" Said Mousy. My thoughts were quickly pulled away, my eyes turned to Mousy, "I'm sorry. What were you saying, Mousy?" I asked, moving the long strand of blond hair slightly to the left, as it hung longer than my other bangs. "I said; there was a rumor that he was going to show up again to steal the 'Rosso Drago'. Can you believe that the Great Phantom Thief is back? I mean come one, how old is, Dark?" She said. I pondered, "Well, about forty years ago, Dark appeared, so he would be about forty something, but he appeared forty years earlier than that as I hear from a friend of the family. So he could be older than a hundred." I explained, thinking about it, "But there was more times than eighty years of Dark, of course he appeared forty before that and again." I said. Mousy blinked at me, "You must know a lot about Dark." She said. I shook my head, "Not really, just my mother's friends and their fandom." I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

I sighed, 'The Rosso Drago. The Red Dragon? Why would Dark want that old thing?' I thought. Time for me to do a little research on this thing called the Red Dragon.

**Hope everyone liked it. Read and send me reviews! Night!**


	2. A Woman That Looks Like A Certain Angel

**D.N. Angel**

_Where wings of light and darkness,  
can be spread up high.  
The sky is filled with Angels,  
two of a kind,  
but different at heart._

Chapter Two: A Woman That Looks Like A Certain Angel

Book after book, nothing on this artwork, The Rosso Drago, showed up. Expect for one book about a myth of works of the Hikari that supposedly came to life after the sun has set. I glanced back through that book again; the news reporter on the TV spoke of the whereabouts of the art piece. I sighed as I shut the dusty book. This is getting me nowhere fast. I glanced to the TV in time to see the building the Rosso Drago was housed in. Seems to be just a run down house, no wonder there wasn't much on it. It must have been forgotten about throughout time, until now. All thanks to Dark, of course. I sighed again, "I guess I would have to found out on my own then." I said standing up. The sun's afternoon rays streamed through the library's glass, onto my face. It felt warm like someone was touching my face in a caring way. The way my mother use to before she married Satoshi-san.

After putting the books away that I pulled out, I quietly left the dingy library for its quiet time for the night. Strangely enough, the school had already emptied out for the weekend, even the teachers were nowhere to be seen. I went to my classroom, thank goodness that it wasn't locked, and I started to head out. Hearing my boots click again the floor made me feel like I was alone in a marble hallway, like I was someone important going to see some fairytale king. My thoughts made me chuckle at this, I glanced out the window in time to see a long bodied bird. It wings were black and huge! Then it crossed me, Dark always looked like a large black bird, for he had huge black wings. I rushed out of the school, seeing him fly towards the southern end of town, which my guess the Rosso Drago was. I quickly unchained my bike, threw my stuff into its holding place, shoving my helmet on. I glanced up to see if I could still see him; he was hovering slightly, like he was looking for something or someone.

I cranked the bike up several times before it finally turned over; I drove right behind him as he flew southwest now. He changed direction several times before he started flying faster. I could barely keep up with him until I came to the gate. It was broken down from time, but it still held fast on its hinges. I got off, of course I left it running in case I need a quick get away, and quickly jumped over the low-leveled wall. I made my way over the courtyard, glancing around. It looks as if the people that lived here just up and left. Time really did take a major toll on this place. I reached in my school uniform coat and pulled out a white feather, "Show me." I said holding up the feather. This feather was found in Satoshi's books, it was in a thin paper envelope that yellowed from time. A lovely handwriting was written on the envelope saying "Krad's feather". I took it for that reason, because it was his feather.

The feather did nothing. I felt kind of stupid standing there with a feather in my hand, talking to it. I sighed deeply, "Show me where the statue is as if you would show your Master Krad!" I called out. The feather glowed and I begun to walk towards the home. As I drew closer its light would grow brighter then dim, so I would assume it was pulling me towards the Drago. I rushed inside, glancing around and back to the feather. I quickly moved around trying to avoid doubling back. Then I heard footsteps, "Shit. It's him." I cursed at myself for taking my time. The feather glowed brighter and brighter every time I drew closer to the dining area of the house. I opened the door, and there on a crumbling floor laid a dragon with a fairly large red orb in its mouth. My eyes looked over the art work like a mother would a child if her child got hurt from falling down.

Then the footsteps I heard before stopped, "So. You're the one I heard walking around." Said a dark voice; from behind me. I smirked, "Well it wasn't really that hard to get to it before you did, Dark." I said, standing up with the statue in my arms. His eyes went wide at me, "Krad?!" He said. I blinked, "What?! My name isn't Krad, dumbass!" I snapped. He regained his composure,took a minute to think, "So your name is Darcania Kuragari? What are you doing here?" He said. I quirked my eyebrow, "Then you must be a Niwa then." I said. Dark narrowed his eyes, "Okay, who exactly are you?" He said. I thought for a moment, "Come now, Daisake knows who I am. Ask him and Mousy." I said flatly. Dark didn't look to pleased that I knew that then he made his way towards me. I started to panic, I dove for the window. The glass shattered easily as I fell to the ground, but a yellow glow suspended me and dropped me softly into the overgrown bushes below. I blinked and I took off for my bike. I heard wings flap behind me, but I easily jump on my bike and drove off. The sound of Dark's wings and calls still filled my ears, 'He called me Krad….Why? Do I look like Krad so much, that even Dark thinks it too?' I thought. Then I look to my left seeing the Phantom Thief flying next to me. I quickly made a sharp turn into a thin alleyway where no one could fly. I took more turns like that before I drove for our countryside home.

When I pulled up, Satoshi was waiting for me on the steps. He didn't look too pleased. Luckily I stopped to put the statue away in my bag. "Darcania, where have you been?" He started, "Your mother was going crazy because she thought you were out with some kind of gang again." He said. I sighed as I got off, "I wouldn't join another gang if I was offered it." I said flatly. He smiled, "Good, cause hearing that for five hours straight about how you would come home bloody up and have half the town scared of you the next day had her worried." He said. "I fought like that because no one would. I had no father to protect mother any more. I was an only child and she can't fight for herself, so I did it for her." I said as I grabbed my bag. He quirked an eyebrow, "But you don't do that now, I hope." He said. I shook my head, "No. There is no need for it now. I rather just stay in my room and draw all day. Or write my stories." I said walking past him. "Are you still fixated on Krad, Darcania?" He said without turning to me. I whipped back towards him, "I was looking through my books to find that his feather was missing. Why do you have it, Darcania?" He asked. My hand gripped to my bag tightly, "Because tonight when I met Dark, he thought I was Krad." I said and walked inside the house.

Satoshi came after me as I walked up the stairs, "What did you just say!" He said, as he grabbed my arm. My eyes narrowed at him, "He thought I was Krad, Satoshi-san. There's nothing more to it. Just that." I said coldly to him. He let go of my arm as I continue to glare at him. "He thought you were Krad?" He said repeating what I said. I rolled my eyes, "Yes. What's so bad about Krad anyway? All you told me that he was an evil man and gave me his name. What's so bad about him? Did anyone give him a chance to speak on why he hated Dark so much?" I said as my questions just spilled out. He looked at me, "Because, Darcania. Krad is-." He started then the door burst open, "Alright girl! Took me awhile to track you down, but you better give me that statue!" said Dark. I quirked an eyebrow, "Really now?" I said turning on my heel quickly rushing up the stairs. Dark and Satoshi perused me as I shut the door to my room. I pulled out the feather once more, "Protect me like you would your Master Krad." I said, putting the feather to my head. The glow from before surrounded me as the glass from the windows shattered. I rushed out to the balcony, I knew I couldn't jump, I would kill myself if I did that.

Dark and Satoshi were right behind me, "Darcania, please give up that artwork. It has powers you don't understand." Explained Satoshi. "He's right, Darcania." Said Dark. I stood still, letting out a soft laugh, "Hikari. The Hikari created these artworks to make strong emotions so people can connect with them like they did." I started, "And the one that created Krad and Dark, the Black Wings was the pride of the Hikari till it scared them so much they sealed it up." I finished. I sighed then turned, "I stole this from you, Dark, because I wish to see him." I said. Dark looked at me with a questions crossing his face. "See who?" He asked. "Krad." Said Satoshi flatly, "Darcania, he'll kill you at first sight, you know that. Why do you still want to see him?" He continued. I smiled, "Because for that reason, I want to know why he has so much to hate for. He is like I am. He doesn't hate anything, he just wants to see Dark and the world burn." I said as I explained my actions. The same yellow glow from before, shined from the red orb as it begun to crack.

I blinked and then a white light blinded us all. I dropped the statue to cover my eyes from the light. When it finally died down a pair of white wings filled my view. My eyes went wide as a pair of golden amber eyes looked to me, the owner gave me a nod and turned away. I blinked, could this be? No…I thought he has to have a host of the Hikari family. Which is no more, aren't they? Who is this guy! "Krad! What are you doing here?!" Snapped Dark; moving into a fight position, readying himself for a fight with Krad. He smirked, "Because she needed me." He said. I couldn't believe it, here is the Homicidal Blond that Satoshi talked about was in front of me. He looked to me again, I kind of jump slightly, when he turned around quickly at me, he scooped me up and took off into the air. I cling to his neck tightly, "I won't drop you. After all, if you die I won't be able to be here too." He said, I looked at him, "Why did you save me?" I asked. "Because you summoned me and now I serve you." He said in a dull tone. I glance back to my balcony to see my mother, Satoshi, and sister yelling for me. Dark was right on our tails.

Krad flew faster, but Dark was getting closer each time. I snarled, I look to the feather in my hand, 'Give me the power to stop Dark from following us!' I thought. The feather glowed again and a sharp pain surge like a white hot knife stabbing in my back. Krad looked at me, slightly wondering what was wrong with me. My back felt it was ripping apart! "RAH!" I screamed, white feathers shot around us and my world became black. I woke up hours later in an empty house. A white coat with gold trim covered me, I smelled the coat. "It smells like peppermint and cider." I said. "So you're awake." I heard Krad say. I look to the left seeing Krad land on the floor from the open hole in the ceiling. I stood up, handing his coat back to him, "Thank you, Krad." I said. Krad raised an eyebrow at me, "Where did you learn to use my powers?" He asked. I shrugged, "Your guess is good as mine. I just asked it to help me as if it would help you and it went on from there." I answered. "What was the last thing you asked it?" He said, putting his coat back on.

I thought for a minute, "I asked the feather to give me enough power to stop Dark from following us." I said. He grunted, "So that's why you knocked out like that. Hm. Figures as much." He said turning away. I quirked an eyebrow, "What?" I said, then a breeze blew through, a movement of white behind me caught me eye. There resting on my back, was a pair of large snow white wings. "The **HELL**?!" I yelled, grabbing at the wing. Krad glanced to me, "That's what the feather granted you." He said. I blinked, "It's already bad enough that we mirror each other! Now this. Ugh. Oh my, what is happening to me?" I said. Krad pulled my face to look at his golden amber eyes, "Do you want to give up this power?" He said, holding my face roughly. I tore away from him, a tint of blush on my face from the closeness I was with him, "No. I was granted it, and then I will use it." I said, just a harsh as his grip was. I sighed, then the sound of my phone ringing interrupted the silence. I picked it up, "**DARCANIA! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU! YOU'RE GOING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED!**" Yelled Mousy. I sweatdropped, "Um. Mousy. Mousy. **MOUSY!!**" I said, until I screamed her name which shut her up. I sighed deeply, "What is your problem?" I said. "You're with Krad right now, right?" She said.

I quirked an eyebrow, "Uh, yeah. What of it?" I said. "Then **GET AWAY FROM HIM BEFORE HE KILLS YOU!**" She started then screamed. Krad snatched the phone from my hand and crushed it in his hand. "She was getting annoying. Let me guess she's a Niwa." He said. I sat down, "Yeah. Mousy Niwa. Her brother is the new host of Dark now. His name is Daisake Niwa." I said. He looked at me silently, "Why are you helping me? Don't you know I can kill you with ease?" He stated. I looked at him, "I'm helping you because I know how you feel. You just want Dark and the World to burn, nothing more than that. And yes, I know you can kill me easily, but they don't know that and since I summoned you, you can't kill your summoner since you don't inhabit a Hikari." I said crossing my arms. He smirked, "You're smarter than you look. Maybe it was a good thing you were the one that summoned me." He said; his arms crossed. I looked up at him, my smirk matched his, "l'll take that as a compliment, partner." I said as my smirk became more twisted.

**Hope everyone likes it. It took me a moment to get into Krad's mind. R&R  
**


	3. Darkness Arises In The Unlikely Of Place

**D.N. Angel**

_Where wings of light and darkness,  
can be spread up high.  
The sky is filled with Angels,  
two of a kind,  
but different at heart._

Chapter Three: Darkness Arises In The Unlikely Of Places

I quickly and quietly landed on my balcony. My boots crushed loudly as I walked across the broken glass. I avoided the splintered glass that was left in its frame as I nimbly went inside my room. Glass was glistening across the floor as I looked around. Thanks to the full moon, I could see everything without any lights. I bet you're wondering why I'm here after that fiasco with Dark and Satoshi-san? I thought it would be wise to wear something more comfortable than this uniform. Putting on a pair of white pants, gold trim on the bottom and a matching white Aristocrat-style silk shirt, I opened my closet and looked through it. The only thing I could wear was the white coat, trimmed in gold and gold buttons; that Satoshi gave me last Christmas. Pulling the coat on; after I grabbed a pair of scissors and made slits for my new wings. I moved them slightly to, then the lights turned on. I whipped my head around to see my younger sister standing in the doorway, I quickly shed my wings. I silently thanked Krad for teaching me to shed my wings willingly. Her eyes were bloodshot and her face looked like she had been crying for some time.

She sniffled then rubbed her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt, "Darca. Why hic. Why did you bring that horrible man -hic- to this world to take you away? Hic." She said, with my dubbed family name. I felt offended by what she meant horrible man; I knew who exactly she was talking about. "Krad didn't take me away from anywhere. I wanted to leave." I said. She looked at me; hurt filled her soft blue eyes, in which sharply turned cold at me. I wasn't fazed by her eyes; I knew that would her anger would make head when I speak like that to her. We swore to each other if we leave one of us behind, we would hunt the one that left down, so we decided not to leave each alone. "You're leaving still. After we swore that we would never leave." She said in a cold and harsh tone. I sighed deeply, turning my back to her, "Everything has changed, Acrad." I said, using her nickname that I gave her.

"Tch! How?! You think it has because a man walked in your life." She snapped, and then she gasped, "Your favorite coat! How did it get those slashes in it?!" She said. That's right. She never saw me with me newly found appendages. I glanced to her from the corner of my eye, "Do you really want to know why, little sister?" I said in a serious tone. A serious look crossed her face with a sharp nod, "Fine." I said, turning my head away. Flexing my shoulders slightly, I begin to speak in thick Latin "_Lean me the wings I lack. Let them see who I am." _I said. I gave another silent thanks to Satoshi-san teaching me Old Latin. My skin begun to stretch and rip, like as if someone was cutting slits into my back deep and slowly. I hunched over from the pain and grabbed onto the closet door. I saw the white glow fan out, along hearing my sister gasp. With one flex of my wings, the glowing disbursed into small white orbs.

I looked face her, her eyes were wide at me; "I am no longer your sister, Acard." I said as I button my jacket. When I turned to leave, she grabbed my hand, I didn't look back, "Take me with you, Darca! Don't leave me alone again. I miss you." She begged. A tear streamed down my face, I had to hurt her to leave me alone, "You were already alone, right when you were born." I said tearing away from her, rushing onto the balcony. She tailed behind me, and then I leaped into the air flying away. "Darcania! Please! Don't leave me!" She screamed. I just continued flying away.

Ainacrad's POV

Pain surged from my chest, "Darcania…don't leave….Why does it hurt so much…" I said as I clutched my chest. _'I'll make the pain stop and bring back my….no…__**Our**__ sister back to us.' _Said a voice, but it sounded much older and more mature. Yet, it sounded…like me. "What? Who was that?" I asked through the pain. _'You can call me Anya. I am a more powerful you, I can use the same magic our sister can use.' _Said the voice; now known as Anya. "How." I said, my back begun to rip apart, _'Thanks to that blood pact you made with her when you two were very little created me. My power is your power. Now! I shall take over you to get our sister back! But first, you must give me your permission to allow me to use your body whenever I please.' _She said.

Black feathers begun to fall around, "Anya, I allow you to do so. I want my sister back by any means necessary!" I said. A pair of purple tinted black wings erupted from back; my hair grew long and dark violet. I glanced to the full body length mirror, I was taller and more elegant looking. My eyes were a creepy shade of neon lavender, and then my world became black. "Hehehe…stupid girl. Darcaniya*…I'm coming to kill you." Said Anya, in a devilish tone. She glanced through the closet, "This girl has no taste in clothes." She said as she grabbed a high collared halter, black china dress. It had no back so her wings easily slipped through. A purple pair of china pants matched the purple phoenix on the dress, along with the purple flat shoes.

I walked out to the balcony, "Ainacard!" I heard that annoying woman behind me. I turned, "What do you want, woman." I snarled. She froze, that man, Satoshi was his name I believe, rushed in. "Aina…" He said. "My name is not Aina. You fools may call me Ayinacard*. Now, I shall go kill that blood traitor, Darcaniya!" I said flying off, "But first…to find the one called Dark Mousy." I said with a devilish smirk.

*Darcaniya – pronounced Dar-cane-knee-ya.

*Ayinacard – pronounced Eye-yin-a-card

I hope you like this chapter. I'm sorry I've been not updating my stories! I will do it more often! Promise!! R&R!!


	4. Chapter Update

Hey everyone. Sorry For the delay on the story. It appears my internet is failing on me so I will update when I can, which is rare. But I will be online on and off at the college to upload the chapters. Keep an eye out!

P.S. Email me at rem_severem at live .com to get in touch with me.

~Severem Kisanagi Rem


	5. Thoughts From The Twin

D.N. Angel

_Where wings of light and darkness,  
can be spread up high.  
The sky is filled with Angels,  
two of a kind,  
but different at heart._

Chapter Four: Thoughts From The Twin

It's been four months since the last time I spoke with my sister. Krad has taught me many things and more magic than I could possibly imagine. I would attend school during the day, to throw off any suspicions from the Niwas, by orders of Krad. I have said otherwise to him, because if I knew Satoshi as well as Krad does, he would have told the Niwa family already. I sighed heavily from my thoughts as I flew through the night air. It was brisk tonight because winter was that much closer. Snow….It reminds me of Krad's wings. "Darcania," I heard a voice break my train of thought. I quickly halted in my flight to turn seeing Dark flying closer to me, I clinging tightly to the artwork to my chest, "What is it, Dark?" I said bluntly to him. He held up his hands, "I'm not here to fight you, Darcania. I just want to talk. Why did you leave your family and join up with Krad?" He asked. I kept a sharp eye on him, "I have no family, and my mother became oblivious and pigheaded, once she married Satoshi. As for me joining Krad is my business and does not concern you." I snapped, when I finished a blur of white and gold moved in front of my vision. "Trying to convince her to join you, eh Dark? That's so unlike you." Said Krad. I blinked from shock, "Krad! I'm sorry! I should have kept going; I didn't mean to upset you." I said, trying to stay on his good side. When things came to Dark, it was bound to get ugly with Krad; I just know it. He glanced to me, "You didn't upset me, Darcania. I knew he was bound to try to seduce my little angel." He said glancing to me with the corner of his eye, adding a smirk. I felt heat rise to my face, "Head on home, Darcania. I'll handle Dark." He said, I gulped and nodded. I flew off trying to keep an eye on Krad, "Be safe." I whispered.

I flew fast and as hard as I could. I felt I had to get away as far as I possibly could and as soon. The old abandon manor came into my view; this is where Krad and I took up residence since we weren't exactly welcomed anywhere close to the city. I landed softly in the yard, only to be greeted by the over grown rose bushes and English Ivy that climbed the stone walls. I walked silently, shedding my wings, and opening the large oak door. Outside may seem unruly and unkempt, but inside was another story. Krad had some how reversed time where the Manor inside was back to it's original state. I set the statue down on a red oak table and walked upstairs. My boots clicked against the marble flooring. I stopped at a large paned window. Krad told me, outside it looks as if no one even lives here. We could see out, but no one could see in unless they strong sense in magic. "Krad. Where are you." I said, then on queue the main door slammed. I jumped from shock of the loud noise, turning I saw Krad in a foul mood. "Krad!" I said rushing to the guard railing. I saw red on the left sleeve of his coat, my eyes widened, 'Could that be….Dark…That better be your blood.' I snarled in my thoughts as I rushed down the stairs to Krad.

Krad noticed my worry and held up his hand, "Do not worry, Darcania. I'm fine." He said. I grumbled, "The hell you will. Take that shirt and coat off now. I'm going to get some medicines and bandages." I said swiftly moving to the kitchen, coming back to an undressing Krad. I blushed slightly as his now shirtless body. He had a large gash on his left shoulder, it traveled down his arm. I grabbed all the medicals and started my work on his wound, "Krad, you need to be more careful." I hissed at him, "You know Dark can hurt you as much as you could him." I scolded him. He scoffed, "You should talk, girl." He stated. I narrowed my eyes at him, he returned the look. I sighed, "I'm not going to fight with you about it. Just be careful next time, okay? I do worry about you sometimes, Krad." I said staring at his bandage. I could feel Krad's eyes on me, but I turned away, grabbing his shirt and coat. "I'll go wash these." I said and quickly left. I passed the hall's mirror and noted my face was red as a tomato. Damn teenage woman hormones. I went to the kitchen and started scrubbing the leftovers of the blood that was in Krad's coat, followed by sewing the rip in it. I stopped and ran my fingers across gold trim of his coat. "Enjoying my coat?" I heard Krad say. I jumped from my seat, "You need to stop that." I said. Krad smirked, "When you stop jumping at my voice, then I'll stop scaring the hell out of you." He said. I glared at him, "You're a pure asshole, you know that." I snarled to him throwing his coat at him. He grabbed his coat, slipping it on, "And you love me for it." He said, turning where his back faced me. I smirked, "Yeah. You're right. After all, you have enough for both of us." I said, mocking him. He shot me a glare, I turned away from him much like he did to me, "If someone as to be an ass, at least it's you, Krad." I said, crossing my arms, holding my head high. I heard boots click against the floor, but it sounded as if they were coming closer. Two hands gripped around my shoulders, whirling me around, "Care to say that again, Darcania?" He mused darkly. I quirked an eyebrow, "I said, at least it's you that's the ah-" I started but stopped by Krad's lips crashing on mine.

**OH SNAP! Krad kissing Darcania?! What is going on?! Hmmm…We'll just have to wait and see now don't we? Take it away Krad!**

**Krad: Read!**

**Darcania: And!**

**Dark: Review!**

**Ainacrad: Thanks everyone for reading!**

**Me: Till next time, everyone!**


	6. Cutting Away The Mirror

D.N. Angel

_Where wings of light and darkness,  
can be spread up high.  
The sky is filled with Angels,  
two of a kind,  
but different at heart._

Chapter Five: I Can Handle Things On My Own.

Thoughts raced through my mind as if time stood still. I stared back at Krad's golden eyes, in shock of his action of course. Removing his lips, he didn't say a word to me. I only looked at him breathlessly and completely lost in my racing thoughts. The curious 'why's came first of course, followed by the angry 'what's. In which, the reasonable, but curious words of 'why' came rushing back to my thoughts. Krad removed his hands from me and straighten his coat, following him clearing his throat, which pulled me out of my thoughts.

"I did that to see your reaction. Don't get lost in your emotions, Darcania. It'll only get you killed in the end." He said bluntly.

I nodded at his words. I couldn't speak at all. It's as if that kiss, if you can call it a kiss, sealed my abilities to speak, let alone string two words together! I felt really incongruous there with him.

"I'm….going to go upstairs… to my room." I said, my voice sounded very out of place in this high tensioned air. I felt Krad's eyes watch me as I shuffled out the kitchen.

When I got to my room, I shut the door. I leaned my back against the door, sighing deeply leaning my head back against the hard wood, placing my left hand over my eyes. A smile cracked on my face as I lightly laughed at myself. Removing my hand, I glanced to my vanity, a pair of sliver scissors gleamed brightly at me in the soft light. I looked away to averted my eyes to the mirror, I didn't see myself in the mirror, I only saw Krad. I touched my long ponytail that held my hair high on top of my head. I sighed as I swiftly grabbed the scissors and as I went up to cut the long ponytail off someone grabbed my hand. I looked in the mirror seeing Krad stopping my hand.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked coldly. His eyes held the same coldness as his voice did.

I removed the scissors from my hair, "I thought I should cut my hair. You know a new look and all." I said cheerfully. I knew he wouldn't buy that. He seemed only to be more angered because of that.

"Is it because you look like me, is it not." He stated.

I was caught off guard by his question, I don't know why. I should have known he would say that. "No, Krad. It's not." I said turning my eyes away from his.

"You're lying to me." He said flatly to my back.

I jerked my head around to face him, "And how can you say that I am, Krad? Are you not deceiving me also?!" I snarled at him.

Krad quirked an eyebrow, "That matter was a lesson that you need reminding. If I didn't, Dark surely would have and he would take you away from me." He stated.

I grimaced at his statement. He was right and he knew it. Damn, I hate when he's right all the time, he always makes me socially awkward with him after that. "You're right…" I said setting down the scissors.

"So you were going to cut your hair due to the fact you and I look alike." He said.

"Yes." I answered.

"Then instead of cutting it. Let it down or a looser hairstyle, Darcaina." He said, crossing his arms. I wanted to smack my forehead right there and then. So simple and I didn't think of that. Where is my mind today?

I pulled out the small rubber band that held my hair up, in which my blond hair fell around my waist. The only thing that compared me to him now was the single bang that hung in my face. I was silent due to his strong gaze; I didn't know what to say honestly. Expect for the fact I still resemble him in a way. I brushed the bang back, trying to make it blend in. It stuck out like a sore thumb. When Krad finally left me be, Icut the bang and blended it with the other shorter hairs. Today has been so eventful. With that in mind, I completely crashed on to my bed, wondering what the possibilities of today will bring me. Something good I hope.

*~*

I awoke the next day, dressed in the most elegant thing I could find in my closet. I made up my mind. I wanted to know more about Krad and I knew I wasn't going to get answers from him. I pulled on a white slip and followed with a white skirt. A black thing lace was lightly stitched half centimeter from the bottom hem. I put on a simple black collared shirt, tucking the looseness in. I put on the white tie with my family crest stitched on it neatly. After securing my tie, I pulled on the Lolita style jacket. Black lace was stitched around the most of the two front pockets, not the top; which if they did, it would make the jacket look tacky. The large jacket collar was also stitched with the same black lace.

I buttoned the three black buttons and left my tie hung outside my jacket, covering the top button, proudly showing my family's crest. After I put socks on, I slipped on my knee high white boots. Lastly, I pulled my hair up high and curled it where a river of twisted, cork-screw curls came down, after that I pinned in a couple black and white ribbons in my hair. Of course to hide the pins and band that kept my hair in place. I curled them to blend in my hair.

After all that, I put on some light make-up and I left. Krad was already gone or either asleep on the other side of the small manor. Didn't matter as long as he didn't know where I was heading. I had to go speak to the only two people I could trust beside Krad.

My best friends.

Mousy and Daisake Niwa.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait guys. Had a LOT go down the pass couple months. A lot of pain, heartache, and money problems. So I'm trying to get back on track so please bear with me on this. Thank you! And enjoy!**


End file.
